Solar energy is an inexhaustible, clean, non-polluting and renewable energy for human beings. Comparing with inorganic solar cells, organic solar cells possess advantages such as light weight, low cost, solution processing, high mechanical flexibility, and capability of manufacturing large scale flexible devices.